


Subterfuge

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Deception, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel grows disillusioned with his role as Higher Plane errand-boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

||August 2011|| 

Focus: _Daniel Jackson and the Glow Nation_

Warnings: spoilers for _Ark of Truth_ , stutter-cuts, fast moving, coercion by Ascended assholes

_Music by Halestorm_

 

[Watch Subterfuge by Holdt @ Go to Your Happy Place](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/14386534-subterfuge)

  
[Hi-Res Download Here](http://bit.ly/rp50r7)  
  


  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)  
_  
_


End file.
